All manufacturers of brand electronic cigarettes have their own cigarette cartridges and liquid solutions. At present, cigarette cartridges and cigarette rods, and cigarette cartridges and liquid solutions of electronic cigarettes on the market may be used in a mixed manner regardless of different brands as long as the electronic cigarettes are provided with substantially similar structures. However, mix use of cigarette cartridges (or replicas of the cigarette cartridges) and cigarette rods of different brands, or mix use of cigarette cartridges (or replicas of the cigarette cartridges) and liquid solutions of different brands not only shortens the service life of electronic cigarettes, but also reduces the effect in quitting smoking.
Therefore, a cigarette cartridge needs to be matched with a cigarette rod and a liquid solution of the same brand in order to ensure the using effect of an electronic cigarette. However, an electronic cigarette may be used improperly due to the fact that whether a cigarette cartridge and a cigarette rod, and a cigarette cartridge and a liquid solution are products of the same brand can be hardly recognized in the prior art, thereby resulting in ineffective use of the electronic cigarette, and shortening the service life of the electronic cigarette.
At present, there is no effective solution yet for the problem.